


blossoming flowers and blooming hearts

by softcleansocks



Series: historical/royal!au [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Romance, kind of non-linear storytelling, kind of slice of life, the summary makes it sound angsty but I swear it’s fluff y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcleansocks/pseuds/softcleansocks
Summary: The ache that settles into the crevices of Jisung’s heart makes him flounder as he fiddles with his fingers underneath the table. The phrase that swirls around in his mouth and balances on the tip of his tongue waits for its moment to burst out.He’s afraid. Yes, he is, but ultimately speaks of what his heart desires.“Please,” voice barely hovering above a whisper, “call me by my name.”orPrince Jisung is more interested in Jaemin, a gardener in training, than his royal duties.





	blossoming flowers and blooming hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprinklednana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/gifts).



> Very loosely set in the mid-late 1800s, somewhere in Europe, but in an alternate/parallel universe ovo //

The early morning sunlight streams into the palace, past the large window panes, and settles on Jisung, warming his skin. A tray makes its way towards him and is placed lightly onto his desk. The inviting aroma of eggs on toast and cooked fish stir Jisung from slumber. 

He cranks his head towards the trickling noises of milk being poured into a teacup and attempts to blink away the drowsy blur that clouds his mind.

“Good morning, Your Royal Highness.”

Recognizing the gentle timbre of his favorite servant’s voice, Jisung responds with a mumble, “Good morning, Taeyong.”

The young prince peels himself away from where he had fallen asleep last night, face flattened against his arithmetic and Latin books, and moves to nudge them towards the corner of the table, making room for the tray of food.

Jisung is still trying to shake the fogginess out of his brain when Taeyong sets down a freshly brewed cup of tea in front of him. He accepts it gratefully and takes a sip to quench his parched throat.

Taeyong peers up and out the window as he brings Jisung’s breakfast closer to him and, from his vantage point, catches a familiar crouched figure in front of a flowerbed.

“A bouquet of flowers addressed to Your Royal Highness was sent earlier this morning. Shall I retrieve it?”

“Yes,” Jisung blurts out far too quickly. He casts his eyes away from the knowing smile he's certain his servant has dancing on his lips. 

It only takes a couple moments before Taeyong returns with a modest-sized bouquet. It wasn’t nearly lavish enough to be sent from a person of high status; nonetheless, it was beautiful. The arrangement consisted of white and purple lilacs with several yellow tulips speckled through. 

Jisung doesn’t have to reach for his flower dictionary to understand the meaning behind the display. 

Purple lilacs - “first emotion of love”  
White lilacs - “sweetness, purity”  
Yellow tulips - “there’s sunshine in your smile”

Taeyong thinks the blooming smile on the young prince’s face is nothing short of shining with brilliance. 

“Could I entice the young prince to a stroll in this fine, warm weather? Perhaps in the gardens?” 

The teasing lilt in Taeyong’s voice doesn’t escape past Jisung. And once the young prince realizes what Taeyong is inferring, he’s bolting out of the library faster than the servant can let out a chuckle.

\--------

Jisung’s out of breath by the time he reaches the outskirts of the south garden. He skids to a stop behind a large column to catch his breath. 

The window adjacent to him reflects his state of disarray and Jisung quickly adjusts his hat and fiddles with straightening his waistcoat and overcoat.

“Your Highness?”

The unexpected voice causes Jisung to jolt out of his skin. 

He whips his head around to come face to face with the most handsome man (in Jisung’s opinion) in all five kingdoms. There is nothing quite like the spring-like beauty that the object of his affections effortlessly commands.

Jisung manages to compose himself enough to cordially greet the other. 

“Mr. Jaemin Na,” Jisung says, dipping his head in acknowledgment. 

The warm smile that blooms on Jaemin’s face makes Jisung’s heart quiver and tremble more than it has since the last time, which was not long ago. He’s unsure if he’s coherent anymore.

“I received your bouquet,” Jisung comments softly, eyes flitting towards the ground and back up. 

“Ah, so you did, sir?” Jaemin responds in earnest, “Was it to your liking?”

The prince was unable to school his expression, to contain the bubbling joy that threatened its way onto his face. 

His Majesty would be disappointed to learn that his son has yet to grasp, what he considers important, the self-control and air of disinterestedness he must wear once he becomes king. 

The young prince doesn’t care about his father’s “nonsense rules”, as Jisung likes to call them. Especially, if the smile that forces its way onto his own face can make Jaemin’s smile all the more radiant. 

“Very much so.”

The sound of rustling leaves captures Jisung’s attention, but he needn’t turn to know exactly who made the sound. 

It was done on purpose. 

A signal to remind the prince that his personal royal guards were lurking in the shadows, keeping watch. 

Although Jisung was annoyed at the interruption, he was nevertheless thankful that his guards had enough courtesy to make themselves known, albeit it being a request the prince had made himself years ago.

Jaemin, on the other hand, while he also knows who made the noise, decides to approach the hidden guards. “Please excuse me, Your Highness.”

Jaemin scuttles over and exclaims, “Sir Lucas Wong!” Glee present in his voice as he gives a quick incline of his head delighted to see the familiar face.

If they were behind closed doors Jaemin certainly would have addressed the elder by his nickname, “Xuxi,” as he did so fondly when they were children. 

Lucas’ face mirrors Jaemin’s as he bows in response. The beaming smile painted on his face speaking louder than words. 

As the lead personal royal guard for Prince Jisung, however, he is unable to fully express his desires. Lucas very much wants to tackle Jaemin and smother the younger in a big bear hug. That, unfortunately, would be sorely looked down upon as they are not under the same circumstances as they were many years ago when they were blissfully unaware of the differences in hierarchy and status.

On any other day, Jisung would gladly indulge in their meetings, but he’s here for a specific purpose. The bouquet Jaemin sent was clearly a message, an invitation, to meet him in secret.

Although, now Jisung’s hesitant. He’s doubting his thoughts. What if it wasn’t actually an invitation? What if it was just a simple gift of fondness and nothing more? His mind wanders as he nervously wipes the palms of his hands against his coat.

Lucas, being attuned to his highness' ticks, silently bids Jaemin a farewell and urges his friend to turn his attention back towards the prince.

Jaemin does just as much and gives Lucas a knowing smile, and the next thing he knows they’re heading off to the inner gardens (with Lucas slinking back into the shadows, of course).

They come to a stop at a stone table. The bouquet Jaemin had sent earlier sitting in the center surrounded by an assortment of cakes, pastries, and more. Though it is considered too early for afternoon tea, the way Jaemin’s eyes light up makes Jisung silently thank Taeyong and plans to award him handsomely.

Jaemin respectfully waits for the prince to sit first before taking a seat himself. He reaches over to lift the elegant silver teapot and pours tea into the prince’s teacup before he does the same for himself.

Jisung’s gaze roams over Jaemin’s rough, calloused hands and he is once again reminded of how almost forbidden their relationship is. 

His Majesty has yet to find out and the prince is ever the more grateful to have Lucas and Taeyong’s protection and silence. 

“Is everything alright, sir?” Jaemin asks, his brows deeply knitted together.

The ache that settles into the crevices of Jisung’s heart makes him flounder as he fiddles with his fingers underneath the table. The phrase that swirls around in his mouth and balances on the tip of his tongue waits for its moment to burst out. 

He’s afraid. Yes, he is, but ultimately speaks of what his heart desires.

“Please,” voice barely hovering above a whisper, “call me by my name.”

He’s unsure if the other takes notice of the quiver in his voice, but Jaemin responds with the utmost amount of gentleness and care he can muster.

“I- Sir,” he begins, “you know I’m unable, especially outside the palace walls, even in the confines of a private room I would not dare.” 

As he speaks, his eyes drift lower and linger on a fallen petal.

“I am eternally grateful and honored to even be in your presence, let alone share tea,” He pauses.

“Sir, you are to be the next in line for the crown. I’m but a lowly gardener in comparison.”

Through the duration of Jaemin’s speech, Jisung moves closer and by the tail end slides one of his hands into the hold of Jaemin’s and uses his free hand to cup and caress Jaemin’s flushed cheeks.

The thundering rhythm both their hearts race at keep pace with each other and Jaemin desperately fights the sheer desire to close the space between them.

Despite his efforts, the prince chooses for them. Leaning in to press their lips together.

A chaste kiss, far too fleeting, but nonetheless, reduces Jaemin into a pool of honey.

\--------

The teachings of Jisung’s royal tutor, Sir Taeil Moon, have long since morphed into bouts of ongoing droning. For the past hour, his words have been entirely filtered in one ear and out of the other.

It’s only a matter of time before Jisung is reprimanded for his lack of concentration.

Taking note of Jisung’s absent-mindedness, the royal tutor bites back a sigh.

“Your Highness,” he begins slowly, keeping his temper in check. “It is apparent that your mind is occupied.”

Jisung’s mouth draws into a thin line, eyes not meeting the tutor’s.

“We will resume your Greek lessons tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jisung’s arms fold in front of him on the desk, creating a cradle for his head as he rests his cheek on them. He looks out the large window to his right. It’s a bright, cloudless day outside and the prince only wishes he could be under the warm rays of sunshine instead of being stuck indoors, surrounded by dusty old books. 

\--------

On this unusually balmy day, Jaemin forgoes his outer coat. 

There are no responsibilities for him today; it’s his day off. His mentor had talked his ear off and shooed him off into taking a much-needed break. There was no need to water the carnations, lilies, or hollyhocks. No need to tend to and care for the poppies, primroses, or marigolds. 

And, to be frank, it stresses him out. 

Jaemin feels the persistent prickle under his skin to hoist himself up and reach for the nearest bucket and trowel. Knowing that if he did such, his mentor would ban him from the gardens for an entire week and Jaemin couldn’t bear the idea of being away for so long. 

Jaemin decides to take a breather in nature. Although he’s unable to work with it, perhaps by surrounding himself with his passion that itself will put him at ease. That is the hope, at least.

Jaemin takes a seat under a canopy of trees and settles himself against a sturdy tree trunk. He stretches his legs out onto the grass, nestling himself into the earth. 

Although his shirt and waistcoat aren’t nearly thick enough to be a cushioned barrier between his back and the rough bark, he’s in a pleasant state. He allows himself a moment of peace, placing the sketchbook and pencil he brought with him beside his body. 

He tries to soak in the rarity of the stillness the world is ready to offer.

His eyelids naturally flutter shut, eyelashes barely kissing the tops of his cheekbones. 

The sweet melody that the nearby birds sing melds with the tranquil rustling of the waving branches soon lull Jaemin into the land of dreams.

\--------

Howling laughter rings through the air, so much so, that the prince would be terribly anxious about it alarming the entire palace if he wasn’t wallowing in embarrassment. 

You see, moments ago, before the uncontrollable fit of laughter, all was calm, serene even. The prince and Jaemin were simply taking a walk through the western portion of the gardens, near the palace entrance.

Jaemin’s mentor had once brought His Majesty and the young prince to this area of the gardens before, back when it was still in its infancy. His mentor had showcased his grand idea of building a row of arches for guests to roam through and eventually lead to the northern side of the garden, which had yet to be established.

Now, Jisung marvels at the sight before him. There is no trace of the once barren land, instead, vines and roses encapsulate slender white arches, almost swallowing them whole.

“They’re climbing roses, Your Highness.” Jaemin helpfully supplies. “The others and I have trained them to grow along these structures in hopes that they would one-day charm guests and pique their curiosities.”

“What curiosities?” Jisung asks.

“Ah~” Jaemin offers a quirked brow and teasing smile, “That, Your Highness, is the surprise that awaits us at the end of the path.”

Jisung’s stomach flips and takes a tumble as a result of Jaemin’s expression, but none of it dissuades him from nodding his head, eager to see what’s on the other end.

\--------

The path they take twists and winds and slowly the way is paved with small stones. It’s almost like an open maze, confusing and difficult to navigate. Anyone would be lost if not for the archways that guide them. 

Jisung spots small stones lining the path until eventually the entirety of it is paved with them. They approach a stone wall, not built terribly high, but high enough that it would be a challenge to climb over without help, and there’s a circular entrance carved into it.

“Welcome to the northern gardens, Your Highness,” Jaemin announces.

Jisung has only seen paintings of such a sight. 

While the majority of the western and southern gardens are influenced by their European lineage, the northern gardens are heavily inspired by the imperial gardens of the east. The style of the landscape and architecture was vastly different from what Jisung is used to. 

A massive pond emerges from behind the front entrance, and the true beauty is not the stone fountain that stands as a centerpiece but the tree that hangs above. With its far-reaching branches lifting toward the heavens and several that dip and bow so low they kiss the water, letting its fallen soft pink petals float away with a breath from the wind.

Jaemin has his hands linked behind his back, absentmindedly twiddling with his fingers. He sneaks some glances to gauge Jisung’s reaction. There’s no one around besides Lucas and another guard. It’s a little nerve-wracking to know they’re always watching, but he’s gotten more and more used to it. 

There’s a slight tremble in his hand when he brushes it against Jisung’s, catching the younger’s attention. Jaemin’s familiar bravado is nowhere to be found, gaze stuck on the mud that clings on his shoes. Jisung eyes Jaemin with so much fondness it causes the older to tremble in a much different way. 

Jisung takes it upon himself to slide his hand into Jaemin’s. It’s warm and a little clammy, but it’s easy, it’s comfortable and Jaemin trembles a little less.

They walk past bridges that lead to gazebos, walk past lavish pavilions, and fields and clusters of tended cultivated plants he’s never laid eyes on before, but nothing compares to the one holding his hand. 

He can’t call it love. It’s budding, still new, but he hopes that one day it blossoms.

**Author's Note:**

> I've planned a couple more historical/royal fics with different pairings. Please look forward to them ovo //
> 
> also a thank you to my bby @blueaces for the title and for encouraging me <3
> 
> \--------  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/burgundysocks  
> CC: https://curiouscat.me/burgundysocks


End file.
